The Reckoning
by LITTLE NECRO
Summary: This is one of my version's of what I think should have happened in the reckoning! I hope you like it! Rated T for Language, Character death and vague adult situations though rating may change. Disclamier I DO NOT OWN! Chloe's Pov unless I say it's not
1. Strange Emotions

Ok so yeah I know I shouldn't be writing a new story but all my other stories are on my old laptop and im around 750 miles away from it sooo I cant really do anything about that. But I stated writing this (in a note book) and im typing in up so. This I smy Version of the reckoning…CHLEREK.

**~The Awakening Pg. 356~**

**I went to bed and I slpet. I wasn't sure would, with the lingering excitement of the night, My fear over Aunt Lauren, my worries about the surrounding forest, filled with animal corpses waiting to be raised. But for the first time in weeks, we were safe, and that was all the encouragment my exhausted brain and body needed to shut down and bless me with deep, dreamless sleep. I knew this wasn't the end. Not by a long shot. Even the first step –persuading the rest of this group to go back- wouldn't be as easy as Andrew hoped And evenwhen it was over, it wouldn't truly be over. Not for me. I was changed. Not just the genetic modifiction, but me- I was different. The very thought of going home to my dad and our condo and my school and friends made my brain reel. That life was gone now. Maybe I'd go ack to it someday, but it would be like replacing an actor with someone who looked sounded, and even behaved diferently. I wouldn't be the same person. I wasn't even sure I could play the role. My old life felt like a dream- a mostly pleasant, uneventful dream. Now I'd awakened from it and realized who I was and what I was, for better or worse. There was no closing my eyes and sliding back into the blissful dream of normal, This was my normal now.**

**~~~My writing now~~~**

I heard the faint sound of someone calling my name. It wasn't enough to pull me from my deep slumber though. Suddenly my soft down shell of blankets were ripped from around my body. I yelped, and sprung from my bed as the crisp morning air enveloped my warm skin. My limbs heavy and sleep fogged brain weren't on the same accord because I fell onto the hard wood floor.

"CHLOE!" a deep voice said, Derek. His voice thick with worry. His footsteps coming closer until he was kneeling infront of me.

In the background I could hear two sets of laughter Tori _**AND**_ Simon. So much for him being the nice one.

I looked up into Derek's emerald eyes. An Unknown emotion hidden inside the clouds of concern. He quickly checked me over for any injuries.

"Derek, I'm fine." I sighed as he prosceded to poke and prade my limbs. His eyes flashed to my blue ones.

I gasped pretending the place on my arm he was touching hurt. His gaze wide, he looked at me.

I half smirked "Careful Derek, Someone might think you care." Sarcasm laced n the threads of my voice. These days it seemed it was easier to joke with this cynical werewolf then anyone else.

He rolled his eyes, standing and he held out his hand. I grabbed it & he pulled me from the dusty floor. When I was up I tripped over god knows what. I squeaked and fell into Derek's arms. The heat radiating from his body 10x what mine was. I felt my heart rate start to increase.

'Whoa Saunders get a hold of yourself, This is Derek!' I thought to myself.

I looked into his green orbs and a small inaudiable gasp escaped my lips. I knew he heard it. There was an emotion in his eyes so strong, Love. We unconsiously moved closer moved closer, but only slightly and ypu wouldn't be able to tell…unless you were us.

His hands still on my waist from steading me. We sat there, just looking into each others eyes. Someone –most likely Simon- cleared there throat.

We jumped apart as if burned by each others touch. Looking around awkwardly trying not to look at each other.

Tori and Simon looked at each other, then at us raised there eyebrows and backed out of the room simultaneously. They looked a lot alike just then, like siblings….Hahaha how crazy would that be!

"Sooooo…" I drawled out, putting my hands in my jean pockets.

"Yeah." He said running his hands through his hair.

I pursed my lips and walked around him and desended down the stairs to the kitchen

This is going to be an interesting day…

**End of Chapter. **

**Ok so…I like this it's more detailed then my others. Yeah or Neah? If you have suggestions on anything or you need help on something say it on the review or PM me :D Betcha can't wait for the next Chappie huh! xD**


	2. Silence

**Chapter Two is here!**

"**Here's To Silence that cut's me to the core" ~Taylor Swift {Always & Forever}**

I pushed the door to the kitchen open. I could hear Derek coming down behind me I rushed into the room {Trying not to be obvious}

I put on my best I-am-a-happy-teen-not-a-genetically-altered-Necro-smile.

"Good Morning Andrew, Tori" I made sure, as I took my seat next to Tori that I gave Simon a good icy glare. His face had shock written all over it, while Tori snickered while taking a bite of her toast.  
>Derek came through the door silently; I didn't even have to look up.<p>

"Mornin' Derek." Everyone else jumped at his sudden appearance in the rom.

"Chloe." He responded

After I finished my French toast, I trudge up the steps to my room. I stepped over the threshold. Finally taking in the room.

It was a soft baby blue with white trim. The furniture was old fashioned and painted to go with the room. Some of the paint chipping off.

I looked at Min & Tori's beds. A small mahogany nightstand in the middle of our two full mattresses'. My sheets just white along with the rest of the blankets. Tori's were a darker blue than the walls. There was also a dark red chair near the window closer to Tori's bed

I walked to the nightstand grabbing my amulet before stringing it around my neck.

I slipped into my converse & grabbed the hoodie I had of Liz's.

I slid open the window, stepping out onto the roof but sticking my head back in making sure I heard Derek's shower running then I made my escape. Skillfully I made my way down from the 2nd story window and bolting for the trees.

'Derek's going to KILL me.' I thought.

I walked onto a path for a few until I came to a clearing.

It was beautiful. It was covered in a lush field of long green grass, wild flowers growing in patches. I looked up at the sky; it was blocked by the canopy of the encircling trees.

I lowered myself to the ground, running my hands through the blades of grass. It's not too sunny…I thought.

I lay back on the sea of green, no sun in my eyes.

Just me and the forest. Peaceful silence all around (: My tense muscles starting to relax

And of course that had to end

"**CHLOE!"**

**Ok so how was this chapter? Did you like? And who do you think was calling her at the end?**


	3. Fearless

Chapter 3!

One thing I'd like to say to anyone reading TORN is IT IS NOT THE END! IM MAKING A SEQUAL! It will be called THE PACK!

"You take my hand and drag me head first; Fearless 3" Taylor Swift

My eyes flashed to the voice, Derek, AGAIN. I let out an aggravated breath. "WHAT?"

Suddenly I was picked up from the ground. "HEY!" I yelled.

His green eyes full of anger.

"What the HELL were you thinking? Going off alone? Damnit Chloe what if you had gotten hurt!"

I felt the air around me shift as my anger rose and I pushed him, he actually stumbled.

"**STOP TREATING ME LIKE I'M A CHILD!"**

Derek's eyes widened a fraction of a centimeter. I saw Simon and Tori come into the clearing in the corner of my eye.

"**I WOULDN'T TREAT YOU LIKE A CHILD IF YOU DIDN'T ACT LIKE ONE! WHAT YOU DID WAS ST-"**He started

"**DO NOT SAY STUPID"** I said seething with anger

He growled his next reply **"WHY NOT IT WAS STUPID! I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF YOU ALL THE TIME!"**

"**NOBODY SAID YOU HAD TO! IT'S NOT YOUR JOB!"**

Simon tried to but in "Heyy guys-"

We both cut him off at the same time **"SHUT UP!"**

"**NOT MY JOB? IF I DON'T WHO WILL!"**

"**I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!"**

"**HA THAT'S RICH! YOU CAN TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF? THE LAST TIME I CHECKED YOU REALLY CAN'T" **I cannot BELIEVE he's actually laughing at me! The nerve of this boy! UGH!

"**AND WHAT ABOUT YOU HUH? I'VE HELPED YOU TOO!"**

"**YEAH EVERYTIME I TOLD YOU NOT TO! EVERYTIME I TELL YOU TO GO!"**

"**WELL I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS A CRIME TO CARE!"**

Before Derek could say anything more Simon said "Derek back off."

If you thought I was mad at Derek it is NOTHING compared to this. I spun on him so fast he jumped back the look in my eyes even making Tori flinch.

"_**SIMON BAE! I CAN NOT BELIVE YOU WOULD EVEN SAY THAT! LET HIM TALK! WERE NEVER GOING TO RESOLVE ANYHTING IF YOU KEEP TRYING TO SUGAR COAT MY LIFE!"**_

"Chloe look, I just want you to be ok!" He said, not liking the fact that I was yelling at him and defending Derek.

"YOU!" I lunged for him Derek wrapped his arms around me and wouldn't budge no matter how much I fought.

"Chloe." His voice calm and soothing. He repeated my name until I went limp in his arms. I turn in his arms and looked at him.

I burst out in tears. I hug him tightly and whisper into his chest. "I'm sorry!"

He squeezes me and says he is too.

Then suddenly embarrassed. 'HOW COULD I HAVE SAID THOSE THINGS?" I ran back to the house and into my room before anyone could even take another breathe.

**Well Chloe just stood up for herself! Little more violent than you would expect a girl so small to be….**

**R&R pwease! I L3ve ya'll!**


End file.
